Digimon Climax
by Motaboy
Summary: Ein Wetterumschwung macht Japan schwer zu schaffen. Die Grenzen zwischen der realen und der digitalen Welt scheinen ein weiteres Mal zu verschwimmen. Können Takato, Jenrya, Ruki und Ryo auch dieses Mal ein schlimmes Ende abwenden, oder - aber am besten lest ihr selbst was passiert!
1. Prolog - Der Wetterumschwung

_Nach längerer Pause konnte ich mich endlich dazu aufraffen, weiter an dieser Geschichte zu arbeiten. Ich habe einige Rechtschreib- und Satzzeichenfehler ausgebessert, gewisse Teile in den einzelnen Kapiteln ausgetauscht und einige Logiklücken geschlossen!  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Ergebniss.  
Wenn ja, kommentiert fleißig.  
Wenn nein, noch fleißiger!_

**Prolog: Der Wetterumschwung**

Regen. Schon seit vier Tagen, ununterbrochen, eisig und kalt.  
Dabei schien der Sommer dieses Jahr so früh und so tatkräftig Einzug erhalten zu haben. In ganz Japan hatte man den heißesten März seit Aufzeichnungen der Wettergeschichte gefeiert. Eine außerordentlich frühe Kirschblüte genoßen.  
Die Landwirtschaft hatte sich beklagt. Zu trocken war ihnen das kurze Frühjahr erschienen. Ohne ein gewisses Maß an Niederschlag hätten auch die besten Bewässerungsanlagen nichts genützt.  
Immer und immer wieder war zwischen all dem Gezeter von Missernten die Rede.

Nun regnete es. Und nachdem die Temperaturen bereits im April an die 30 Grad Celsius heranreichten, zeigte die digitale, weit hin sichtbare Temperaturanzeige des Tokio Towers lediglich niedrige zwei- oder gar einstellige Werte.

Geschah den Zeterern recht, mochte manch einer sagen.  
Für die meisten Einwohner der riesigen Metropolregion war es jedoch nur ein weiterer Grund ihren Unmut kund zu tun.  
Vor allem die Schulkinder konnten und wollten nicht verstehen wieso sich das Wetter so kurz vor den Sommerferien so unsommerlich benahm?  
Waren sie denn mit den anstehenden Examen und Schularbeiten noch nicht genug gestraft?  
Und wer konnte es ihnen verdenken, waren sie doch dank der langen Schulzeiten und der dicken Regenwolken dazu gezwungen ihren Schulhin- und Rückweg bestenfalls im trüben Dämmerlicht zu bewältigen.  
Mussten sich zu Hause angekommen statt mit Eistee und Sandwiches im Garten zu lernen, miesepetrig an den eigenen kleinen Schreibtisch setzen. Die Tischlampe, wie im tiefsten Winter eingeschaltet.

Ja, die Kinder litten ganz besonders unter diesen vermaledeiten Wetterkapriolen. Und der Prüfungsstress gab ihnen den Rest.  
Den schlecht gelaunten Nachmittagen folgten noch schlechtere Nächte und am nächsten Tag mindestens ebenso schlechte Zensuren. Das wiederum verschlechterte die Laune der Eltern, die durch ihr Meckern und Mahnen ihre Sprösslinge noch miesepetriger stimmten.  
Eine Abwärtsspirale, die früher oder später hart auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aufschlagen musste.

Selbstverständlich bemerkte fast niemand diese Stadt- und Schulbezirk übergreifende Entwicklung.  
Die jüngeren Kinder erkannten es einfach nicht.

Die älteren interessierten sich zumeist für herzlich wenig außer sich selbst.  
Und die Erwachsenen waren mit anderen, vermeintlich wichtigeren Problemen beschäftigt.

Denn neben dem auffällig starken Temperaturabfall schienen sich noch andere Ungereimtheiten zuzutragen.  
So zum Beispiel an vielen Stränden der Ryukyu-Inseln im südwestlichsten Teil Japans.  
Ein junger Mann, seines Zeichens Vogelliebhaber, hatte sich wie fast jeden Montag zwischen den grünbewachsenen Sanddünen niedergelassen, um seiner Leidenschaft zu frönen. Doch obwohl der angehende Hobbyornithologe bei diesem starken Regen nicht mit vielerlei Luftaktionen gerechnet hatte, schien sich der Strand in der vergangenen Stunde immer größerer Beliebtheit zu erfreuen.  
Zumindest unter Flügelträgern.  
Nun reichte sein Blick dank dem dichten Regen lediglich einige hundert Meter Strand auf- sowie Strand abwärts, aber sogar auf diesem kleinen Teil unmittelbar vor seinen Augen schnatterten gut und gerne tausend Vögel unterschiedlichster Art.

Obwohl der eisige Wind ihm die salzige Gischt nur so um die Ohren schlug und jegliches von ihm erzeugte Geräusch quasi auslöschte, stand er äußerst vorsichtig auf. Die Tiere bloß nicht aufschrecken.  
Behände schlich er zu seinem Fahrrad, um vom herkömmlichen auf ein Weitwinkelobjektiv zu wechseln. Eine einzige Aufnahme dieser Vogelschar und dieser lausige Junimontag würde fortan sein Glückstag sein.  
Mit größter Vorsicht ließ er sich wieder zu Boden sinken, denn das Zittern seiner Arme hätte bei diesem Wetter jede Belichtung verwackelt.  
Aber wenn er die Kamera auf dem Boden abstellen und diesen Grasbüschel hier ausrupfen würde – ein leises Klicken und das Bild war im Kasten.  
Ein neues Meisterwerk für die Wand in seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
Zum Ansehen und Bestaunen, und tragischerweise nicht zum weiter zeigen.  
Letzteres zum Beispiel jemandem der sich wirklich auf die Vogelkunde verstand und erkannt hätte, wie ungewöhnlich; nein wie unnatürlich eine derartige Versammlung von Zugvögeln unterschiedlichster Arten an einem lausigen Junimontag eigentlich war.

Die Telefone im Meteorologischen Institut der Universität Fukuoka wollten partout nicht still stehen. Nicht stillschweigen war eine weitaus passendere Metapher. Fand zumindest Takehito, als er zum wiederholten Male einem verärgerten Landwirt, Gärtner oder Hobbygärtner erzählt hatte, dass sie noch keinerlei schlüssige Erklärungen für diese ungewöhnliche Wetterlage kannten.  
Und, dass Besserung leider nicht in Sicht war.  
Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Eines der angesehensten Institute dieser Institute und kein einziger seiner Kollegen hatte auch nur eine halbwegs brauchbare Theorie. Vor lauter Verzweiflung ließ er den Hörer ein wenig zu kraftvoll auf die Gabel hinab sausen, sodass er wie von Geisterhand geführt neben dem Apparat zum liegen kam. Grade als er seine Hand danach ausstreckte und endlich auflegen wollte, signalisierten ihm der schrille Alarmton und das kleine blinkende Lämpchen, dass der nächste Anrufer in der Warteschleife hing.  
Takehito stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er war genervt und beschloss, dass der nächste Anrufer gerne noch länger in der Warteschleife hängen durfte. Sein Telefon war belegt und sollte es für die nächsten fünf Minuten auch bleiben.  
Der schwarzhaarige Meteorologe erhob sich. Schlug die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen und bog den Rücken durch, woraufhin ihm einer seiner Kollegen einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Gemächlich trat er an den Schreibtisch des anderen heran. Just in diesem Augenblick läutete dessen Telefon.  
Noch ehe sein Kollege den Hörer abnehmen konnte, hatte Takehito seine Hand darauf gelegt. Er warf ihm einen spitzbübischen Blick zu und signalisierte mit der anderen Hand einen Moment inne zu halten. Der Kollege schien unsicher, machte aber dennoch keine weiteren Anstalten abzuheben.  
Vermutlich, weil der Schwarzhaarige gestikulierend begann ihm seinen Plan darzulegen. „Kaffee und frische Luft. Und wenn du willst, kannst du gerne auch eine Zigarette rauchen.", sagte er und verzog bei den letzten Worten das Gesicht. Letzten Endes wäre die Luft vor der Tür im nasskalten Regen sogar mit einem Raucher noch angenehmer als hier drin.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zwischen den stets mit Computer und Telefonanlage bestückten Schreibtischen hindurch. Hielten sich in Richtung des mit Kaffee- und Snackautomaten aufwartendem Vorraums.  
Sie hatten den Durchgang zum Flur schon fast erreicht, als sie die anwachsende Unruhe zu ihrer linken bemerkten. Erst nur sehr vage, dann deutlicher und lauter. Sein Begleiter hatte sich dem Spektakel längst ergeben und Takehito schloss sich im mit den Achseln zuckend an.  
Er drängelte sich durch die Rund um eine kleine Gruppe von Schreibtischen versammelten Kollegen, ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und mittlerweile war auch seine Neugier geweckt.  
Im Zentrum des Geschehens angekommen stellte er schnell fest, dass nicht einer der anderen Meteorologen oder irgend ein anderer Wissenschaftler, sondern niemand geringeres als der Leiter des Instituts den Telefonhörer in Händen hielt.  
Und was immer er vom anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören bekam, schien ihn zu verwundern. Nein, verbesserte sich Takehito, es schien ihn zu entsetzen.  
Als er den Hörer wie in Zeitlupe auf die Gabel sinken lies breitete sich eine drückende Stille aus. Das Geschehen hatte nun auch den letzten im Raum in seinen Bann gezogen.  
Sein Vorgesetzter musste schwer schlucken bevor er zu sprechen begann.  
Und doch klang seine Stimme belegt. Takehitos Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Wort.  
„Hokkaido meldet fünfzehn Zentimeter Neuschnee."


	2. Kapitel I - Mysteriöse Ereignisse

_Hier nun das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir auch schreibt wieso. Oder eben wieso nicht! _  
_Falls es den ein oder anderen von euch Interessiert: Es gibt eine Vorgeschichte zu einer in diesem Kapitel vorkommenden Szene. Eine gute Freundin von mir hat sie geschrieben und mich so dazu inspieriert. _  
_Wer mag, kann mir ja einfach bescheid geben, und ich lasse euch den entsprechenden Text zukommen. =)_

**Kapitel I - Mysteriöse Ereignisse**

Seine Hände waren klamm. Sogar durch die dicken Handschuhe hatte die Kälte ihren Weg ins innere gefunden.  
Und seinem Gegenüber schien es sogar noch schlimmer zu ergehen. Der braunhaarige Junge hatte die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen und trat fröstelnd von einem Bein aufs andere.  
Seine geröteten Ohren traten unter der mit Fliegerbrille bestückten Wollmütze hervor und verliehen seinem Äußeren eine gewisse Tragikomik.  
Ähnliches vollbrachte seine kleine Schwester. Denn obwohl von Kopf bis Fuß in zwei extra dicke Lagen langer Unterwäsche, ihre Wintersachen und ihren rosafarbenen Schneeanzug eingepackt, stachen ihre Lippen bereits blau blass aus dem vor Kälte puterroten Gesicht.

Vor etwas weniger als einer Woche hatte die Kaltwetterfront Tokio erreicht. Was zuvor als Regen gefallen, war seitdem als Schnee niedergegangen.  
Heute Vormittag hatte es dann aufgeklart, sodass die abstrakte Winterlandschaft nun von einer strahlenden, aber kaum wärmenden Sonne beschienen wurde.  
Und seine Schwester, dank der dem Schneetreiben geschuldeten, geschlossenen Kindergärten bereits tagelang ans Haus gefesselt, hatte darauf bestanden zum spielen nach draußen zu gehen.  
Ein Wunsch, den jedwede Mutter mit Freuden aus dem Mund ihrer zehnjährigen Tochter vernahm. Selbstverständlich war ihm dann nach Schulschluss das Los des Elternvertreter- und Aufpassers zugeflogen. Letztlich hatte er ja auch nichts dagegen nach draußen zu gehen.  
Denn obwohl die weiterführenden Schulen geöffnet blieben drohte auch ihm daheim das Dach auf den Kopf zu fallen.  
Draußen konnte er wenigstens einen klaren einen klaren Gedanken fassen und endlich mal in Ruhe nachdenken.  
Zum Beispiel darüber, wie lange die Schule bei solchen für Juni untypischen Temperaturen wohl noch geöffnet blieb.  
Auch sein Freund, den er auf dem Weg in den Park zu Hause abgeholt hatte, schien diese Frage zu beschäftigen.  
„Ich meine ja nur, dass der doch auch schließen müsste, wenn weder Bus noch Bahn fahren.", ließ er sich erneut über die Frechheit ihres Direktor, die Schule geöffnet zu lassen aus.  
War denn überhaupt der Direktor derjenige der so etwas zu entscheiden hatte? Sein Gegenüber war sich jedenfalls sicher in ihm den Schuldigen gefunden zu haben.  
Dann seufzte er schwer, trat den kleinen Schneehaufen zu seinen Füssen beiseite und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass er das schlechte Wetter der vergangenen Woche besser zum Lernen, statt zum Faulenzen genutzt hätte.  
Es sei denn, die Schule würde doch noch geschlossen werden.  
Beide mussten kichern und ihr Atem schlug stoßweise in Wolkenform gen Himmel.

Der Blauhaarige ließ den Blick zu seiner kleinen Schwester wandern, die unweit des Weges zwei unförmige Schneeklumpen bearbeitete und dabei ein irgendwie viel zu freundliches Lied über ein geisterhaftes Schneemonster sang.  
Zumindest zu fröhlich für den Text, der beschrieb wie besagtes Wesen in Gestalt einer betörend schönen Frau den Männern, die sich im Schneegestöber verirrten, das Herz stahl und verzehrte.  
Sein braunhaariger Freund verzog angesichts der allzu genauen Beschreibung dieses blutigen Treibens das Gesicht.  
Er selber konzentrierte sich lieber auf die nach und nach förmiger werdenden Schneemänner.  
Der erste war etwas größer als der zweite und schien neben zwei sehr kleinen Beinen außergewöhnlich dicke und lange Arme zu haben. Sie reichten bis auf den Boden hinab.  
Das kleine Mädchen mit der dicken Wollmütze nahm einen Stock zur Hand und begann Konturen in die Körper zu zeichnen.  
Dann zog sie ihren kleinen Rucksack, den Mutter vorsorglich mit Keksen und heißer Schokolade gefüllt hatte, von den Schultern und endlich begriff er, wieso sie auf dem Weg hier her nach großen runden Kieselsteinen Ausschau gehalten hatte.  
Denn diese wurden nun zu Augen in einem Kopf, den er bis gerade eben noch für eine schmale Schulterpartie gehalten hatte. Jetzt endlich erkannte er auch, dass am Torso des Schneemannes zwei proportional zur Größe passende Arme saßen.  
Und noch bevor seine Schwester die drei kleinen Hörner auf der Stirn der Kreatur formen konnte wusste er, dass das, was er für Arme gehalten hatte in Wirklichkeit Ohren waren.  
Sehr sehr lange Schlappohren.  
Dann war das kleine Schneemonster fertig.  
„Jenrya?", schallte es zu den beiden Jungen herüber. „Erkennst du es?"  
Der blauhaarige nickte gut sichtbar und grinste seine Schwester an. Er erkannte sogar die zweite Schneekreatur, obwohl bisher nur ihr Torso fertig war.  
„Dann ist das daneben wohl Terriermon?", fragte Takato belustigt und diesmal war es an Shiuchon kräftig zu nicken. Das kleine Mädchen war sichtbar stolz auf ihr Werk, auch wenn es bei genauerer Betrachtung nicht nur etwas aus dem Rahmen fiel.  
Dennoch: man erkannte Lopmon auf den ersten Blick.  
Keinen Augenblick später wand sie sich um, griff beherzt in den Schnee und begann eine Kugel zu formen. Fast schon akribisch schob sie diese vor sich her, mal nach links, mal nach rechts, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass sie gleichmäßig und nicht eiförmig anwuchs.

„Es fehlt ihr manchmal sehr." Jenryas Worte konnten seine eigenen Schmerzen nur schwer verstecken.  
Auch er hatte seinen Freund und Partner zuletzt vor drei Jahren gesehen. Als er sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Als sie alle sich verabschieden mussten.  
Ausgerechnet sein Vater war derjenige, der sie zu diesem Schritt gezwungen hatte. Er hatte sie hinters Licht geführt weil er wusste, dass es der einzige Weg war.  
Und auch Jenrya hatte verstanden, dass das Richtige zu tun manchmal weh tat. Natürlich hatte er seinem Vater mittlerweile verziehen. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihm nie wirklich die Schuld gegeben.  
Denn auch seinem Vater tat es leid,dass er ihn und seine Freunde dazu gezwungen hatte. Seine eigenen Kinder zu dieser ausweglosen Entscheidung gedrängt zu haben. Jenrya sah seinem Freund an, dass er ähnlichen Gedanken nachhing.  
Takato und er tauschten einen stummen Blick.  
Und der Braunhaarige stellte ein weiteres Mal fest wie bewundernswert sein Gegenüber doch war. Wie reif.  
Beide empfanden sie denselben Schmerz, die gleiche Trauer und doch sorgten sich die Gedanken seines Freundes zuerst um seine kleine Schwester.  
Diese war grade dabei Terriermons Kopf- oder die Kugel, die diesen bald bilden sollte um eines der vielen Bambusdickichte, die die Grünflächen des Parks durchzogen, herum zu rollen.  
Noch immer ganz und gar in ihre Arbeit vertieft war es mehr Gefühl als Wahrnehmung die sie den Blick heben lies.  
Hatte sich da grade nicht etwas bewegt?  
Der Bambus stand so dicht, dass sie nur unförmige Schatten sah. Shiuchon kniff die Augen zusammen, starrte angestrengt ins Dunkel. Nichts.  
Und grade als sie sich abwenden wollte drang ein Laut an ihre Ohren.  
Mucksmäuschenstill verharrte sie an Ort und Stelle, horchte auf ein weiteres Geräusch. Sie hörte nichts.  
Nichts, außer kurzen, schnellen Atemzügen! Also doch, sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Erneut kniff sie die Augen zusammen und zwang sich ganz genau hinzuhören. Von wo kamen die Geräusche? Sie wandte den Blick nach rechts, zu dem flachen Stein der zwischen den Bambusstangen lag. Dem Stein, der gar keiner war.  
Jetzt sah sie ganz deutlich, leuchtend wie kleine orangene Sterne, ein Paar Augen, das sie mutig anfunkelte.  
Es wollte also kämpfen.  
Shuichon griff nach der weißen Pracht zu ihren Füßen, formte einen kleinen Schneeball.  
Dann nahm sie vorsichtig maß. Dass sie vor wenigen Minuten noch vor Kälte gezittert hatte, war vergessen, die Aufregung viel zu groß.  
Sie schwang ihren Arm durch die Luft und warf. Treffer. Dann kam der Konter.  
Ein Schwall voller Seifenblasen!

„Er hat sich dabei sehr klar ausgedrückt.", begann der Blauhaarige zögernd. Es fiel ihm schwer, über dieses Thema zu reden, widersprach es doch seinem sehnlichsten Wunsch sich nicht an die Anweisungen seines Vaters zu halten. „Die Grenzen zwischen den Welten würden sich wieder vermischen. Es könnte schlimmer werden als vor drei Jahren."  
Takato schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, aber sein Gegenüber gebot ihm mit dem Zeigefinger an den Lippen, dass er schweigen solle. Shiuchon lief auf sie zu und er wusste, dass sie nichts davon erfahren durfte.  
Sie wirkte sehr aufgeregt, als sie zu ihm und Jenrya zurückkehrte. Letzterer mochte schwören, dass sie trotz ihrer geröteten Wangen rot anlief als er sie nach dem Grund dafür fragte.  
Ihr sei jetzt kalt, das war alles, was er aus ihr herausbekam. Und er war sich sicher, dass dies zumindest die Wahrheit war. Besonders auffällig war die Tatsache, dass sie plötzlich das Interesse an etwas verlor, jedenfalls nicht.  
Und wer konnte ihr verübeln, dass sie den Terriermon Schneemann bei dieser Eiseskälte nicht vollenden wollte?  
Denn obwohl die Sonne noch hoch am Himmel stand, schien es immer kälter zu werden.  
Außerdem war die halbfertige Skulptur aus Schnee ja die seines und nicht ihres Partners, gab es also gute Gründe, um misstrauisch zu sein? Wohl kaum.  
Und so wie Shiuchon jetzt vor ihnen stand, den geliebten Rucksack an die Brust gedrückt und kleine weiße Atemwölkchen ausstoßend, war es wohl das Beste, sie schnellstmöglich zurück ins Warme zu bringen.

„Aktivität in Shinjuku bestätigt."  
Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas geschehen würde. Obwohl es eher ein Gefühl gewesen war. Er hatte es also gefühlt!  
Wichtig war nur, dass sie es bemerkt hatten. Und aufgezeichnet. Genau das war ihnen gelungen.  
In den letzten drei Jahren hatte es lediglich sechs Vorfälle gegeben. Kleine Anomalien, keine Datenfelder oder Materialisierung, sondern andere, mit der digitalen Welt zusammenhängende Aktivitäten.  
Jedes Mal wurden sie von merkwürdigen Vorfällen begleitet. Jedes Mal schienen die Naturgesetze am Ort des Geschehens für einen kurzem Moment außer Kraft gesetzt.  
Und jetzt: dieses Mal schienen die Anomalien nicht nur punktuell oder zeitlich begrenzt aufzutreten. Wenn er sich recht besann, hatte es bereits zu Beginn des Jahres angefangen. Aber warum fanden sie dann nur das? Eine Aktivität, hatte sie gesagt. Das bedeutete ein paar Megabyte, mehr nicht!  
Wie konnten die für all das verantwortlich sein?  
Ein Paar Megabyte Daten konnten nicht das gesamte Klima der japanischen Inseln aus der Bahn werfen. Des Rätsels Lösung lag auf der Hand. Sie hatten eine Aktivität festgestellt. Das hieß, entweder war ihnen der Rest durch die Lappen gegangen, oder das war erst der Anfang.  
Der großgewachsene Mann mit der Sonnenbrille atmete schwer aus, fingerte mit seiner Hand in der Hosentasche herum. Es hatte ihn immer beruhigt mit dem Feuerzeug zu spielen. Hatte ihn runterkommen lassen und geholfen, den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Auch wenn sie ihn immer wieder vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte, seit er das Rauchen aufgegeben hatte, war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken. Zumindest nicht so wie früher. Was wäre der logische Weg? Vielleicht eine Rasterfahndung nach anderen Anomalien digitaler Herkunft. Herrgott nochmal, sie konnten doch nicht einfach da sitzen und abwarten. So wie sie es beim letzten Mal getan hatten.  
Kinder Gefahren erdulden lassen, während sie Däumchen drehten und zusahen.  
Es musste einen Weg geben, da war er sich sicher. Und wenn einer ihn finden konnte, dann war das sein Team.  
„Yamaki?"  
Ihre Stimme klang besorgt, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Eine zweite Aktivität, diesmal in Kyushu."  
Die Finger flogen geradezu über die Tastatur. Die großen kreisrund angeordneten Bildschirme blinkten unaufhörlich, das neu aufgetauchte Wilde musste Datenmenge haben. Langsam, Stückchen für Stückchen gelang es der Rothaarigen das betroffene Gebiet einzugrenzen. Zähneknirschend wagte sie nicht einmal zu blinzeln.  
„Zeichnet alles auf Reika. Lasst euch nichts entgehen!"  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Monate - ach was, Jahre hatte es zwischen einzelnen Sichtungen gedauert, und nun gleich zwei innerhalb von wenigen Minuten?  
Noch immer war es ihnen nicht gelungen das Signal genau zu lokalisieren. Und es konnte jede Sekunde enden. Ein zorniges Funkeln trat in seine Augen.  
„Beeilung!", zischte er. Suchte ein zweites Mal in den tiefen seiner Taschen nach dem alten Zippo. Yamaki schal sich selbst einen Dummkopf. Ein jeder hatte ihm geraten sich eine Ausgleichssucht auszusuchen. Einen sturen alten Bock hatte die Rothaarige ihn geschimpft, als er behauptet hatte, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören sei eine Kleinigkeit.  
Nun wünschte der blonde Mann auf sie gehört zu haben. Oder wenigstens eine Zigarette rauchen zu können.  
Leider war ihm keines von beidem vergönnt.  
Ganz im Gegenteil, sorgte ein erneutes aufheulen der Alarmtöne für eine Erhöhung des Stresspegels.  
Das unaufhörliche blinken und blitzen der Bildschirme tat das Übrige. Gemeinsam mit Reikas resignierender Beichte. „Wir haben es verloren."  
Seine Faust donnerte auf den Schreibtisch und ließ die junge Frau vor Schreck zusammen zucken.  
Er wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnte. Alleine war es quasi unmöglich ein derart großes Datenaufkommen zu lokalisieren. Noch dazu, wenn es zeitgleich mit einem weiteren auftrat.  
Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass draußen, an einem Freitag im Juni, gut zwanzig Zentimeter Schnee lagen – und Yamaki wusste einfach, dass beide Sichtungen mit diesen Wetteranomalien zu tun hatten – war es unverzeihlich.  
Sein Verstand zwang ihn tief durchzuatmen.  
Zwei Aktivitäten zur annähernd gleichen Zeit, aber an verschiedenen Orten im Land. Das Vermehrte Auftreten konnte nur eines bedeuten. Sie würden eine weitere Change kriegen. Und sie würden sie nutzen!

Geräuschvoll fiel die schwere Haustür ins Schloss. Durchbrach die vorherrschende Stille wie ein Donnerschlag.  
Glücklicherweise hatte es seit gestern Abend nicht mehr geschneit, sodass die Straßen und Gehwege größtenteils geräumt waren. Leichter Nebel war aufgezogen, es war bitterkalt. Und ihr Atem stieg in kleinen, weißen Wölkchen dem Himmel entgegen.  
Die junge Frau lies ihren Blick über die Gasse wandern, doch außer einer streunenden Katze sah sie niemanden weit und breit. Das Tier stromerte zwischen den Mülltonnen auf der anderen Straßenseite umher, hinterließ Spuren im vorher unberührten Schnee. Grade war das kleine Fellknäuel mit einem lauten Scheppern auf eine der Tonnen gesprungen, als es sie entdeckte.  
Ein aggressives Fauchen erklang und entlockte der Rothaarigen ein Schmunzeln.  
Doch dann wanderten ihre Mundwinkel wieder gen Boden. Sie wandte sich ab und ging los.  
Die kalte Luft tat gut, beruhigte ihren Zorn. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nur ein Spiel gewesen war. Ein Spaß und kein Grund derart wütend zu werden. Kurz war sie versucht gewesen, Vergeltung zu üben. Aus der Rolle gefallen. Selbstverständlich hatte sie es sich danach nicht anmerken lassen, hatte sich unnahbar und unbeeindruckt gegeben. Wie immer.  
Wenigstens würde sie ihrer Mutter keinen Kummer bereiten wenn sie einen Tag früher nach Hause kam. Keine zwei Schritte weiter schlug die Haustür erneut geräuschvoll ins Schloss. Und schon beim nächsten Schritt hörte sie ihn hinter sich.  
Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, zu warten, entschied sich dann aber dafür, dass er ruhig rennen konnte.  
Immerhin war es ja seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, ihr zu folgen. Schon war der Braunhaarige an ihrer Seite angelangt und verlangsamte sein Tempo.  
„Es ist kälter geworden.", stellte er nüchtern fest, während er mit den Händen seine Arme tätschelte.  
War auch seine eigene Dummheit, keine Jacke anzuziehen! Sie hatte längst beschlossen, ihn nicht mit warmen Worten entgegen zu kommen. Vielmehr mit gar keinen Worten. Er hingegen schien nicht den Mund halten zu wollen, falls er das überhaupt konnte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe." Jeder andere hätte ihm das schuldbewusste Lächeln abgekauft, sie aber nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, erschien ihr seine aufgesetzte Pose eher lächerlich. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, fast wie ein bettelnder Hund. Ihr Blick ließ sich mit so etwas nicht erweichen. Und das sollte er umgehend zu spüren bekommen, weshalb sie drohend die Augenbrauen senkte. Wie kam dieser Idiot nur auf die Idee, dass das mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung aus der Welt zu schaffen war?  
Und wie zum Teufel kam er auf die Idee, dass er sie geschlagen hatte!  
„Mal gewinnt man, mal verliert man.", murmelte er zähneklappernd. Die Temperaturen mussten mittlerweile weit unter den Gefrierpunkt gefallen sein. Der braunhaarige Junge riss sich am zusammen um nicht wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Der Rothaarigen riss nur der Geduldsfaden.  
„Du hast gemogelt!" Ihr Schrei hallte in der schmalen Seitenstraße wieder. Ließ ihn verdutzt die blauen Augen aufreißen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie seine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen würde. Da konnte sie noch so ehrlich und aufrichtig gemeint sein. Nicht, dass er nicht um das Verbot eines solchen Zuges gewusst hatte, immerhin kannte er die Regeln dieses Spiels in- und auswendig. Und natürlich hatte er diese Regeln in Abwesenheit eines offiziellen Regelwerkes zu seinen Gunsten ausgelegt. Hatte sie doch nur ein wenig provozieren wollen, einen Spaß machen.  
Sie aber hatte die Karten vom Feld gefegt und wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Ein Wunder, dass sie ihm keine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.  
Trotzdem, die Sorgenfalten um seine klaren Augen waren echt. Und die Entschuldigung kam aus tiefstem Herzen. Irgendwo tief drinnen wusste sie das auch. Aber selbstverständlich konnte sie das nicht zeigen. Wollte es nicht vor ihm zeigen. Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, was sie natürlich sofort als Schuldeingeständnis zu interpretieren wusste.  
Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wand sie sich in die entgegensetzte Richtung und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Hinter der nächsten Häuserecke hatte er sie eingeholt. Brachte ihm fürs Erste aber nur einen vernichtenden Blick ein.  
Er seufzte schwer und eine dicke Atemwolke stob vor seinem Gesicht auf. Mittlerweile war ihm die Kälte in alle Glieder gekrochen und er konnte sich Schöneres vorstellen, als weiter draußen herum zu laufen. Was blieb ihm also übrig außer; „Noch zwei Züge, vielleicht drei oder vier und du hättest aufgeben müssen!"  
Klang ihre Stimme mindestens genauso kalt wie die herrschenden Temperaturen, so war ihr Blick so eisig, dass er ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Vielleicht hätte er sie besser von dannen ziehen lassen. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf, wollte nicht in die zornigen, fliederfarbenen Augen sehen. Was ihren Zorn natürlich nur noch mehr zu steigern schien. „Schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir schimpfe." Ein seltsames schnauben entrann seinen Lippen. „Du klingst wie mein Vater."  
Wieso konnte er auch einfach nicht die Klappe halten?  
„Mir ist egal, wie wer oder was ich klinge. Du hast gewusst, dass ich gewinnen würde. Und du hast gewusst, dass es nicht erlaubt war, die Karte in dieser Situation zu spielen!" Es kam selten vor, dass sie sich derart in Rage redete. Für gewöhnlich eher der schweigsame Typ, konnte sie in solchen Momenten zur wahren Tiradenfurie werden. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm einen der hässlichen Kraftausdrücke, die vor ihrem inneren Auge standen, an den Kopf geworfen.  
Und grade, als sie sich für einen von ihnen entschieden hatte, fiel ihr auf, dass er schon wieder nicht zugehört hatte. Sein Blick ruhte zwar nicht mehr auf dem Boden, tangierte ihre Gestalt jedoch nur peripher. „Hey, schau mich an!"  
Nur widerwillig ließ er zu, dass sie sich zurück ins Zentrum seines Gesichtsfelds stellte. Sie erkannte verdutzt, dass es nicht an seinem schlechten Gewissen lag. Etwas Anderes schien ihn zu beschäftigen.  
Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich über sie beide gelegt. Zwar war es die ganze Zeit schon ruhig gewesen, aber jetzt drang kein Laut an ihr Ohr. Von seinem gleichmäßigen Atem einmal abgesehen.  
Dabei standen sie direkt an einer von Fukuokas Hauptverkehrsstraßen. An einem Samstag Abend. Doch die vom schwachen Licht der Laternen beleuchtete Straße war wie leergefegt. Wieso brannten die um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich schon, nein: wieso war es denn schon so früh dunkel geworden?  
Die Rothaarige blickte sich irritiert um. Auch hinter ihnen brannten bereits die Straßenlampen. Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, wandte sich wieder an sie und durchbrach so ihre kurze Unaufmerksamkeit.  
„Du hast ja recht Ruki, vermutlich hätte ich nicht einmal mehr -"

Sie spürte seine Bewegung ehe sie es sah. Blitzschnell hatte er nach ihrem Arm gegriffen und das Mädchen mit sich um die nächste Häuserecke gezogen.  
Auch hier waren die Straßenlaternen eingeschaltet und verbreiteten ein beunruhigendes Dämmerlicht. Mehr noch als das beunruhigte die beiden jedoch die Tatsache, dass außer den Lampen kein Licht brannte.  
In der ganzen Straße schien hinter keinem Fenster Licht zu brennen. Nicht einmal bei Ryo zu Hause gab es erleuchtete Fenster, obwohl sein Elternhaus nur wenige hundert Meter die Straße hinab liegen musste.  
Musste, weil es ganz offensichtlich nicht da stand, wo es eben stehen sollte.  
Das Mädchen tat einen Schritt auf die Fahrbahn um sich einen besseren Überblick zu beschaffen, wurde jedoch fast augenblicklich von seiner Hand zurückgehalten und an die Häuserwand gedrängt. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und sein Blick sprach Bände. Schweigen. Schutz suchen.  
Ruki schluckte schwer. Ihr Zorn war fürs Erste vergessen, schlimm genug, dass sie vor lauter Ärger nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, was um sie herum vorging. Erst jetzt, als sie sich dazu zwang sich zu beruhigen, spürte sie die anderen Veränderungen. Es war eindeutig wärmer geworden. Und obwohl die Luft ihr geradezu stickig vorkam schmolz der Schnee keinen Zentimeter.  
Prompt fiel ihr der Grund für Ersteres auf. Der schwache aber stete Wind war abgeebbt.  
Sie hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, beließ es aber vorerst dabei, Ryo einen verstehenden Blick zu zuwerfen.  
Als dieser sich endlich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, deutete er mit dem Kopf nach oben. Er musste irgendwen – irgendetwas auf dem Dach ausgemacht haben. Die Rothaarige antwortete mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. Dann zeigte er mit seinen Fingern nacheinander erst die Eins, dann die Zwei und schließlich die Drei und formte dann mit den Lippen ein einziges Wort. Lauf!  
Auch diese Botschaft hatte sie verstanden.  
Die erste Sekunde verging ohne, dass etwas geschah.  
In der zweiten Sekunde griff er ein letztes Mal nach ihren Arm. Kräftig, aber nicht zu fest.  
Dann kam die dritte Sekunde und Ruki nahm eine Bewegung am oberen Ende ihres Gesichtsfeldes war.

Zeit nach oben zu sehen blieb jedoch nicht, denn bevor ihr Hirn den Befehl erteilt hatte den Kopf zu drehen, waren ihre Beine bereits los gerannt. Ryos Verhalten und die ganze Situation hatten ihren Fluchtreflex in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Und alles, was der nun befahl, war schnellst möglich aus der Gefahrenzone zu gelangen.  
Ihr Verfolger landete mit lautem Getöse auf dem Gehweg, was die beiden Kinder dazu zwang, noch schneller zu rennen.  
Genau wie die Rothaarige hätte auch er sich nur zu gerne umgesehen. Doch er war nicht dumm genug, diesem Wunsch in so einer Situation nachzugeben. Und er tat besser daran, seinen Instinkten voll und ganz zu vertrauen.  
Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken erreichten beide zeitgleich die nächste Kreuzung und bogen in eine weitere Seitenstraße ein.  
Das bedrohliche Heulen ihres Verfolgers war zwar leiser geworden, aber immer noch deutlich zu hören. So hielt keiner von beiden inne und sie rannten noch ein Paar hundert Meter bis sie eine weitere Biegung erreicht hatten. Mittlerweile hatten sich die Geräusche hinter ihnen zu einem bedauernden Heulen gewandelt.  
Wer auch immer ihr Verfolger war, schien ihr Entkommen zu beklagen.  
Doch Ruki und Ryo dachten gar nicht daran, ihm den Grund für seine Klage zu nehmen und verlangsamten ihr Tempo auch nach zwei weiteren geschlagenen Haken nicht.  
Letzterer lief nun ein Paar Schritte hinter dem Mädchen und zwang sie so den Kopf zu drehen, wollte sie Blickkontakt mit ihm aufnehmen.  
Ihre fliederfarbenen Augen trafen die seinen just in dem Augenblick als sie aus einer der Nebengassen auf eine viel größere und stärker frequentierte Straße schossen.  
Zu ihrem Glück handelte der braunhaarige Junge ein weiteres Mal schneller als sie gucken konnte.  
Ehe Ruki sich versah hatte Ryo nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck vor einer Kollision mit einem dank Schnee und Eis kläglich hin und her rutschenden Radfahrer bewahrt.  
Zu ihrem Leid hatte er nicht daran gedacht wie er ihre Kollision mit der Hauswand mildern konnte.  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Seite, als sie gegen den rauen Außenputz schlug. Ihre Wange, die ebenfalls auf innigste Art und Weise Bekanntschaft mit der Wand schloss, brannte wie Feuer.  
Genau wie ihre Lunge.  
Und auch ihr Gegenüber war völlig außer Atem. Die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt hatte er sich auf der die Straße vom Radweg abgrenzenden Leitplanke niedergelassen und registrierte erst jetzt, dass er dem Mädchen zwar den Zusammenstoß mit dem Radfahrer erspart, sie aber bei seiner Rettungsaktion vermutlich ähnlich stark lädiert hatte.  
Die rote Schramme auf ihrer Wange sah schmerzhaft aus. „Ruki ich-", doch weiter kam er nicht.  
„Du wolltest ", fiel sie ihm mit stockendem Atem ins Wort. „gestehen, dass du verloren hast!"

Ryos Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er das piepende Geräusch aus seiner Hosentasche vernahm. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit der Rothaarigen und sah den zarten, blauen Lichtschein durch den Stoff ihrer Jacke blinken.  
Beide griffen in die eigene Tasche und hielten, keinen Augenblick später ihre Digivices in den Händen. Sie piepsten leise. Sie blinkten, ihres bläulich, seines weiß.  
Und auf den kleinen Bildschirmen eines jeden Gerätes wackelte munter ein aus unzähligen Zahlen und Symbolen geformtes, elliptisches Ding.  
Ein Digitama.


	3. Kapitel II - Eine merkwürdige Digitation

_Dies ist die leicht überarbeitete Version des zweiten Kapitels. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt, und, dass die Logikfehler nun beseitigt wurden.  
Nachdem der Prolog gut eine Woche vor dem eigentlichen Handlungsbeginn spielte, schilderte Kapitel I die Ereignisse am Freitag und Kapitel II die am darauf folgenden Samstag.  
Lasst mich - wie immer - eure Meinung lautstark hören!_

**Kapitel II: Eine merkwürdige Digitation**

Am Samstag lag ganz Japan unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben. Was lediglich einer der Gründe dafür war, dass er auch am Wochenende arbeiten musste.  
Zwar hatte es seit über zwei Tagennicht geschneit, aber die Temperaturen lagen weiterhin nur knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt.  
Wenn überhaupt darüber.  
Doch damit nicht genug, trafen nach und nach immer mehr Meldungen aus aller Welt im Institut ein. Das schneebringende Tiefdruckgebiet war nach Süden abgezogen und hatte in Thailand und auf den Philippinen für starke Überschwemmungen gesorgt.  
Takehitos Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch mehr dem Nordamerikanischen Kontinent.  
Dessen Ostküste mit den Metropolregionen der Vereinigten Staaten und Kanadas litt unter einer immensen Dürre, die vor allen Dingen Toronto, New York und Washington schwer zu schaffen machte. Temperaturen von 35 Grad Celsius waren im Gegensatz zu einem erfrischenden Luftzug keine Seltenheit. Jegliche Luftbewegung schien gestorben zu sein.  
Es gab keinen Wind.  
Der Meteorologe wusste, dass dies einem Hochdruckgebiet immensen Ausmaßes zu verdanken war. Im Westen reichte es bis zu den Rocky Mountains und im Osten bis weit über die Atlantikküste heraus. Tendenzielle Bewegungsrichtung: das zur Zeit noch von Wetterkapriolen verschonte Europa.  
Ganz anders die Lage an der nordamerikanischen Westküste.  
Ähnlich den Geschehnissen in Japan hatte es hier seit Wochen fast ununterbrochene Niederschläge gegeben. Diese waren anders als in Fernost allerdings in Form von Regen gefallen.

Vermutlich, weil sich die verantwortlichen Luftmassen über dem Pazifik erwärmt hatten. Dieser war aufgrund der heißen Frühjahresmonate nämlich bereits im Juni ähnlich warm wie zu Sommerende temperiert. Ein Phänomen das den geschulten Beobachter erschaudern ließ. Takehito hatte sich in den letzten Tagen bereits mehrmals gefragt, ob den pazifischen Inseln eine besonders frühe und starke Hurrikan Saison bevorstand.  
Er rieb sich müde die Augen und beförderte den Stapel Papiere, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, zurück in den dafür vorgesehenen Schnellhefter.  
In den letzten Stunden waren seine Gedanken immer wieder rund um den Globus gejagt. Im Kreis, letztlich also wieder bei seinem Ausgangspunkt landend.  
Es war zum aus der Haut fahren und Haare raufen. Entmutigt ließ Takehito sich zurück in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken, wollte nur kurz die Augen vor all dem Elend verschließen, als das Klingeln eines Telefons ihn aufschreckte.  
Der Kollege am Tisch gegenüber war am Wochenende nicht zur Arbeit erschienen, es war sein Apparat, der das Geräusch von sich gab. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend griff er über die Tischplatte hinweg und angelte nach dem Hörer. Erwischte ihn erst beim zweiten Versuch.  
Und die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen.  
„Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich grade in den Händen halte!" Der Anrufer überschlug sich fast, so schnell redete er. „Vor zwei Stunden hat mich ein alter Professor aus meiner Studienzeit angerufen. Er lebt seit er im Ruhestand ist auf den Ryukyu-Inseln und hat ein Foto in die Hände bekommen, das eine sehr sehr ungewöhnliche Versammlung zeigt." Stille. Zehn, elf, zwölf Sekunden lang ehe sich die Stimme am anderen Ende danach erkundigte, ob der Gesprächspartner denn noch da wäre.  
Schlagartig war es dem Meteorologen unangenehm, dass er einfach so an den Apparat des Kollegen gegangen war. Vielleicht handelte es sich hierbei um private Dinge in die er sich besser nicht einmischen sollte.  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, hier spricht Takehito Akiyama. Daisuke ist heute leider nicht im Büro. Ich ging lediglich an sein Telefon um die eingehenden Anrufe entgegen zu nehmen.", antwortete er schuldbewusst. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen gestand der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung ein, ihn wohl mit seinen Neuigkeiten überrannt zu haben und erkundigte sich dann nach dem genauen Verbleib des Kollegen.  
Dazu konnte ihm Takehito allerdings auch nichts sagen, sodass er sich schließlich mit einem „kann ich irgend etwas ausrichten", was der Anrufer ausschlug und einem „auf Wiederhören" verabschiedete.

Als seine Neugier ihn packte.  
„Sagen Sie, das mag jetzt sicher indiskret sein, aber was für eine ungewöhnliche Versammlung zeigte das Foto denn?" Die eigene Dreistigkeit überraschte den Schwarzhaarigen und er musste die schon auf den Lippen liegende Entschuldigung herunter schlucken.  
Irgendetwas in ihm wollte unbedingt wissen was für ein Foto so wichtig sein konnte, dass es diesen Mann so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte.  
Der Angesprochene lachte kurz und versicherte ihm dann, dass es keineswegs indiskret war. „Es stammt von einem Hobbyvogelkundler, der einmal in der Woche zum Strand pilgert um Bilder von den Möwen und anderen Meeresvögeln zu machen.", begann er ohne zu zögern.  
„Sogar letzte Woche war er, Wind und Wetter zum trotz in den Dünen unterwegs und ist dabei auf etwas sehr Interessantes gestoßen."  
Sein Herz schien mittlerweile doppelt so schnell zu schlagen. Dieser Typ schien es zu genießen die Spannung in die Höhe zu treiben. Vermutlich war seine Aufregung auch am anderen Ende der Leitung deutlich spürbar, aber das war ihm egal. Er konnte unmöglich sagen wieso, aber alles was er wollte war zu wissen was auf Ryukyu geschehen war.  
„Vögel, hunderte von ihnen. Alles Zugvögel!", fuhr der Unbekannte fort. „Sie haben sich auf den Inseln versammelt und sind dann nach Süden geflogen."  
Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Und wieder war es der Anrufer, der diese durchbrach. „Verstehen Sie das? Die Vögel sind in ihre Winterquartiere geflogen."  
Natürlich verstand Takehito. Vermutlich sogar viel mehr als der Mann selbst verstand. Schnell versicherte er ihm, wie dankbar er für diese Informationen war und bat den Fremden darum ihm seine Telefonnummer und seinen Namen zu nennen.  
Der Meteorologe notierte beides und versprach sich umgehend wieder zu melden und alles zu erklären. Dann verabschiedete er sich ein zweites Mal.  
„Ich muss etwas sehr wichtiges überprüfen. Ich danke Ihnen und verspreche, dass Sie bald von mir hören werden."  
Dann legte er auf.

Die Tiere waren ihrem Instinkt gefolgt und nach Süden geflogen. Von diesem Gedanken getrieben hatte Takehito in der letzten Stunde sämtliche seit Beginn des Jahres gesichteten Daten ein weiteres Mal durchgesehen. Versucht seinen auf bestimmte Muster festgelegten Verstand außen vor zu lassen.  
Wenn er sich nur an die Fakten und nackten Zahlen hielt, bot sich ihm ein unglaubliches Bild.  
Während rund um den Atlantik größtenteils sommer- oder hochsommerliche Temperaturen herrschten, versanken die am Pazifik gelegenen Landmassen nach und nach im eisigen Griff des Winters.  
Es war fast so, als hätte sich zu dem üblichen Wechselspiel zwischen Sommer und Winter auf der süd- und nördlichen Halbkugel eines zwischen neu entstandenen westlichen und östlichen Hemisphären dazu gesellt.  
Die Vögel hatten diesen Wintereinbruch auf dem östlichen Teil der nördlichen Halbkugel gespürt. Und waren ihrem Instinkt gefolgt.  
Das Wetter gebar sich nicht nur winterlich, es war ein echter Wintereinbruch.

Aber auch diese Theorie – von ihrer Absurdität einmal ganz abgesehen – konnte nicht zur Gänze stimmen.  
Denn bis jetzt hatte ausschließlich die Nordhalbkugel unter diesen Klimaanomalien zu leiden. Je näher man dem Äquator kam, desto normaler wurde das Wetter.  
Südamerika, Australien und große Teile Afrikas waren gar nicht betroffen.  
Takehito schlug die Hände vor die Stirn. Eine Sackgasse.  
Hatte er vielleicht etwas übersehen? Nein, die meisten der Diagramme und Tabellen hatte er zwei oder dreimal durchgesehen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie vor ihrer Aufnahme in die nationalen Datenbanken auf Leber und Nieren geprüft worden waren.  
Fehler waren äußerst unwahrscheinlich.  
Es gab also nur eine Erklärung für die noch offenen Lücken. Er hatte die passenden Puzzleteile noch nicht gefunden. Erst, wenn er die meisten von ihnen entdeckt und passend zusammen setzen würde, wäre er in der Lage dazu, das Bild als Ganzes zu betrachten.  
Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die Teile die sich bereits in seinem Besitz befanden, lediglich zwei von vier möglichen Eckstücken waren.

Das Telefon lag zwischen ihnen auf dem hölzernen Boden. Gestern Abend hatten beide eine Nachricht von Ruki erhalten. Darum war der Blauhaarige an diesem Samstag schon in aller Frühe bei Takato eingetroffen.  
Der Hörer war auf Lautsprecher geschaltet, weshalb die Stimme des Mädchens sehr blechern an ihre Ohren drang. „Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?" Und äußerst gereizt. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass es ein Digimon war, dann war es auch ein Digimon.", fügte sie hinzu.  
Jenryas tröstlicher Blick half ihm jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er hatte den Zorn der Rothaarigen auf sich geladen und würde früher oder später dafür büßen müssen. Der Braunhaarige seufzte schwer. Ein Digimon in der realen Welt. Sein größter Wunsch und das schlimmste was ihnen passieren konnte. Waren die Grenzen zwischen den Welten wieder verschwommen? Der Vater seines Freundes hatte ihnen seiner Zeit erklärt, dass die digitalen Wesen und Programme sich lediglich in der realen Welt materialisieren konnten, weil eben diese Grenzen nicht mehr intakt gewesen waren.  
Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass dies ein für beide Welten fataler Status gewesen war, der sie früher oder später schwer schädigen, oder gar vernichten würde.  
Jetzt war es also wieder geschehen.  
Der fliegerbebrillte Junge verstand nicht viel von dem, was damals gesagt wurde. Trotzdem schämte er sich dafür keine all zu große Sorge zu verspüren. Immerhin mochte all dies dazu führen, dass er seinen Partner wiedersehen könnte. Er musste schlucken als er an Guilmon dachte.  
„Das war noch nicht alles.", drang die Stimme des Mädchens erneut an ihre Ohren. Die beiden Jungen horchten auf. Und dann erzählte Ruki ihnen von dem merkwürdigen Digitama, das sich nach der halsbrecherischen Verfolgungsjagd auf ihrem Digivice breit gemacht hatte.  
Nicht einmal Jenrya gelang es bei dieser Nachricht, seine Fassung zu behalten. Mit offenem Mund saß er, eine Hand an vor die Stirn gelegt, da und brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
Takato dagegen schon. In Form eines lauten Knalls, als sein Hinterkopf auf den harten Holzdielen aufschlug. Er war vor Schock einfach nach hinten umgefallen.  
Es dauerte drei oder vier Sekunden, bis die beiden sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatten. Noch immer um Fassung ringend war es der Blauhaarige, der zuerst sprach. „Du musst dringend herkommen. Am besten treffen wir uns noch heute Abend bei mir.", begann er mit zittriger Stimme. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf schienen sich förmlich überschlagen zu wollen. „Wir müssen meinem Papa davon erzählen!"  
Der Braunhaarige pflichtete ihm, die Tatsache, dass Ruki ihn gar nicht sehen konnte ignorierend, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nickend bei. Erst einen Augenblick später erkannte er seinen Denkfehler und setzte an, etwas zu sagen. „Das ist dringend! Wir dürfen keine Zeit -"  
Die Rothaarige ließ ihn nicht einmal aussprechen, sondern fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Glaubt ihr vielleicht ich wüsste das nicht?", fragte sie aufgebracht und musste tief ausatmen, um ihre Fassung zu wahren. „Wenn ich in Tokio wäre, hätte ich euch doch nicht angerufen."  
Jenrya und Takato tauschten einen verwunderten Blick. Sie hatte gar nicht erzählt, dass sie übers Wochenende verreisen würde. Aber in dieser Hinsicht war ihre Freundin ja schon immer ein Fall für sich gewesen. Das oft genannte Buch mit sieben Siegeln eben.  
Und obwohl der Junge mit der Fliegerbrille es besser hätte wissen sollen, konnte er seine Neugier einfach nicht zügeln.  
„Wo genau bist du denn?", fragte er zögerlich. Fast, als fürchtete er ihre Kopfnuss schon durch das Telefon. Sie schwieg. Kein aufgebrachtes „geht euch nichts an", kein Gezeter und keine Kraftausdrücke. Mussten sie sich Sorgen machen?  
Dann, einige Augenblicke später begann sie, ähnlich zögernd wie zuvor der Braunhaarige zu sprechen. „In Fukuoka." Kleinlaut. „Ich bin bei -", wollte sie sagen, doch dieses Mal war es an Takato ihr ins Wort zu fallen.  
Er konnte das nicht glauben.

„Du bist bei Ryo?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Aber wieso das denn?"  
Ihm fiel im Gegensatz zu Jenrya nicht schon durch das Telefon auf wie peinlich ihr das alles war. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Auch der Braunhaarige schien erkannt zu haben, dass er nicht so forsch hätte sein dürfen.  
Doch grade als er den Mut sich zu entschuldigen gefunden hatte, drang Rukis gedämpfte Stimme an ihr Ohr. Sie schien mit jemand anderem zu sprechen. Um was es ging konnte jedoch keiner der beiden Jungen verstehen.  
„Ihr müsst herausfinden, ob es noch offen ist.", flüsterte das Mädchen, als sie an den Hörer zurückgekehrt war. „Das Tor im -"  
Tot. Die Leitung war tot.  
Ohne Vorwarnung und von jetzt auf gleich hatten sie nichts mehr gehört. Takato hob das Telefon an und hielt es an sein Ohr. Weder das Frei-, noch das Besetztzeichen. Fragend suchte er im Gesicht seines Freundes nach Antworten, doch auch dieser zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern.  
Doch noch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken über die möglichen Ursachen machen konnten, klopfte es und Takatos Mutter trat ein.  
Sie trug ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das Wetter wird schlimmer.", sagte sie und ihr Blick wurde ernst. Die beiden Jungen sahen zum Fenster hinaus. Tatsächlich hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Dicke weiße Flocken rieselten hundertfach an der dicken Glasscheibe vorbei zu Boden. Sie erklärte, dass in den Nachrichten von immer schlimmeren Meldungen aus dem Norden die Rede war. Hokkaido habe den Notstand ausgerufen und auch in Tokio lief das Wettrüsten gegen die Schneemassen wieder auf Hochtouren. Etwaige Besserung in Form von milderen Temperaturen war nicht zu erwarten.  
Ganz im Gegenteil waren mittlerweile sogar große Teile der öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel ausgefallen. Untergrundbahnen und Busse schienen kaum noch zu fahren.  
„Darum wollte ich euch auch kurz stören. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir dich nach Hause fahren.", ergänzte sie an Jenrya gewandt.  
Der angesprochene nahm das Angebot dankend an. Er blickte entschuldigend zu seinem braunhaarigen Freund und musste feststellen, dass dieser auf einmal alles andere als besorgt aussah.  
Erst, als er die kleinen Funken in dessen Augen glimmen sah, wurde ihm bewusst worauf dieser zu hoffen wagte.  
Würden womöglich ab Montag auch die weiterführenden Schulen geschlossen bleiben?  
Der Blauhaarige musste schmunzeln.  
Takato war manchmal ganz schön eigen. Um es einmal nett zu formulieren.

Weder Mutter, noch Vater hatten etwas gemerkt. Nicht einmal ihre Geschwister waren hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen. Schon seit Tagen hatte sie Lebensmittel, vor allem Süßigkeiten, aus der Küche stibitzt, um den kleinen Vielfraß zufrieden zu stellen. Das grüne Kugelwesen schien jedoch von Tag zu Tag hungriger zu werden.  
Während es in den ersten Tagen noch gereicht hatte, wenn sie die Reste vom Abendessen in ihr Zimmer brachte, musste sie heute fast den ganzen Kühlschrank plündern. Und noch immer verlangte der kleine grüne Knirps nach mehr.  
Shiuchon hatte bereits alle Taschen und Schubladen durchsucht, verzweifelt wie sie war sogar ihr Versteck für die Notrationen zur Gänze geleert.  
Konnte sie es riskieren, nochmal in die Küche zu gehen? Mama und Papa saßen für gewöhnlich jetzt auf der Couch und sahen fern. Aber der Durchgang zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche war offen und die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden entsprechend groß.  
Vielleicht hatte ihr Bruder noch etwas Essbares in seinem Zimmer.  
Behutsam scheuchte sie ihren kleinen Freund zurück in den Kleiderschrank. Ein Vorhaben das sich weitaus komplizierter ausnahm als gedacht. Es sprang unter den Schreibtisch und flüchtete sich sogar unter das Bett. Erst nach über einer Viertelstunde gelang es ihr die Schranktür zu schließen.  
Shiuchon besah sich das angerichtete Chaos und seufzte schwer. Aufräumen konnte sie auch später noch.

Sie wand sich um und verließ den Raum. Jenryas Zimmer lag genau am anderen Ende des Flures. Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass weder Mama noch Papa die Treppe hinaufkamen, schlich sie los.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand sie im Zimmer ihres Bruders. Der war bereits am frühen Nachmittag aufgebrochen, um sich mit Takato zu treffen. Vermutlich würde er erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurückkehren.  
Der Raum war – wie immer – um einiges ordentlicher als ihr Zimmer. Vor allem nachdem ein Digimon in diesem gewütet hatte.  
Selten genug, dass Jenrya Süßigkeiten aß. Noch seltener, dass er sie in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrte!  
Doch wenn, fand man sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in der mittleren der drei Schreibtischschubladen. Shiuchon hatte Glück. Zwischen Taschenrechner, Collegeblock und Geodreieck lag eine fast unangetastete Tafel Schokolade. Für das kleine Monster nicht mehr als ein Snack, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts.  
Mit geübtem Griff zog sie das Beutestück aus deinem Versteck und bemerkte eher beiläufig, dass es Bitterschokolade war. Sie schob die Tafel nur zur Sicherheit unter ihren Pullover.  
Ihr selbst schmeckte nur Vollmilch, aber dem grünen Knirps war sicher jegliche Nahrung recht.  
Mit sich und ihrem Raubzug zufrieden wand das Mädchen sich um und trat auf den Flur hinaus.  
Wo sie Jenrya direkt in die Arme lief. Dieser, bis unmittelbar vor dem Zusammenstoß tief in Gedanken versunken, schaute nun ziemlich perplex drein. Und so brauchte es einige Sekunden bis sein Hirn und Mund zusammenfanden.  
„Was machst du denn in meinem Zimmer?", fragte er verdattert. Shiuchons Verstand hatte schneller reagiert. Schuldbewusst ließ sie den Blick gen Boden sinken, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Ich suche doch meine roten Handschuhe."  
Die geschicktesten Notlügen enthielten immer ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Ihre Handschuhe hatte sie wirklich bei dem gestrigen Ausflug in den Park verloren.  
Absichtlich verloren!  
„Die mit den kleinen Bärchen. Mama hat gesagt, dass ich sie vielleicht mit in dein Zimmer genommen hab, aber da waren sie auch nicht.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Auf dem Gesicht ihrer Bruders bildete sich ein Lächeln.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir finden deine Handschuhe bestimmt. Die hat Oma dir doch geschenkt, oder?", sagte der blauhaarige und tätschelte seiner Schwester den Kopf.  
Tatsächlich hatte Oma ihr statt dem Computerspiel, dass sie sich gewünscht hatte diese schrecklich kindlichen Handschuhe geschickt.  
Die zehnjährige durfte sich die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie die Dinger endlich losgeworden war nicht anmerken lassen. Aber auch nicht zu traurig wirken. Das wäre nur verdächtig.  
Jenrya wuschelte ihr noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare und wand sich dann zum gehen.  
„Warte aber nächstes Mal bis ich daheim bin, oder frag mich bevor du in mein Zimmer gehst."

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer angekommen atmete Shiuchon laut hörbar aus. Die Erleichterung war ihr deutlich anzumerken. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und ihr Bruder wäre ihr auf die Schliche gekommen. Glücklicherweise war sie in den letzten drei Jahren zu einer wahren Meisterin der kleinen Schwindeleien geworden.  
Mama und Papa sagten stets, dass auch kleine Lügen nicht gut waren, aber die zehnjährige hatte – ein leises Wimmern ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken.  
Schnell ging sie zum noch immer verschlossenen Kleiderschrank hinüber und öffnete eilig die Tür.  
Der kleine grüne Ball der augenblicklich hinaussprang hätte genauso gut ein Flummi sein können. Wie vom Affen gebissen schoss das hungrige Wesen aus einer Zimmerecke in die nächste und kam letztlich auf ihrem schon total zerwühlten Bett zur Ruhe.  
Das kleine Mädchen nahm neben ihm Platz und griff unter ihren Pullover. Noch ehe sie die Schokoladentafel hervorholen konnte, hatte ihr Gegenüber bereits Witterung aufgenommen. Das Monsterchen warf sich mit voller Kraft gegen ihren Oberkörper, sodass sie rücklings in die Kissen flog und der grüne Knirps auf ihrer Brust thronend zu Speisen begann. Hieß: die Schokolade mitsamt Plastikverpackung und Stanniolpapier zu fressen.  
Laut schmatzend kaute es auf der nur noch breiigen Masse herum. Dicke Schokoladenfäden klebten zwischen seinen Zähnen. Doch dann hielt das Wesen plötzlich inne und warf Shiuchon einen Blick aus großen Augen zu.  
Ein oder zwei Sekunden vergingen ehe es denn Mund verzog und einen würgenden Laut von sich gab. Der erste Schwall flog über den Bauch des Mädchens und landetet nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihr. Auf der frisch gewaschenen, mit Prinzessinenmotiven verzierten Bettdecke.  
Sie reagierte noch bevor es sich ein zweites Mal übergeben konnte. Mit beherztem Einsatz war das Mädchen vom Bett aufgesprungen, hatte den grünen Klops gepackt und stand nun mitten in ihrem Zimmer. Quasi eine tickende Zeitbombe in den Händen haltend. Sie wusste weder ein noch aus und die bedrohlichen Geräusche des Monsterchens wurden immer lauter.  
Da sah sie den fast leeren Mülleimer direkt neben dem Schreibtisch.  
Mit zwei großen Schritten durchquerte Shiuchon ihr Zimmer, holte aus und pfefferte das kleine grüne Digimon in die Tonne. Ein lautes Scheppern erklang, gefolgt von einem sogar noch lauteren Aufstoßen. Sie betete, dass niemand im Haus den Krach gehört haben mochte. Vergebens.

Nur wenige Meter entfernt hatte ihr großer Bruder sich grade an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen. Nachdem er sich eben von Takatos Vater bedankt und verabschiedet hatte, musste er zu Hause angekommen und feststellen, dass sein eigener Vater bereits auf der Couch eingeschlafen war.  
Dies war in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorgekommen und der Blauhaarige schob es auf den Stress und die viel zu große Anstrengungen an dessen Arbeitsplatz.  
Zwar brannten ihm die heutigen Ereignisse auf der Zunge aber ihn nur deswegen zu wecken, wäre zu viel gewesen. So hatte er beschlossen am morgigen Vormittag mit seinem Papa zu sprechen und den restlichen Abend für seine eigenen Recherchen zu nutzen.  
Zumindest bis er den Krach aus Shiuchons Zimmer hörte. Wie vom Affen gebissen sprang er auf und hastete über den Flur.

Die Tür flog auf und Jenrya stürmte hinein. Sah seine Schwester über dem Mülleimer beim Schreibtisch stehen. „Was zum -", konnte er grade noch hervorbringen, während sein Blick den Raum abzusuchen begann und besagter Eimer plötzlich in gleißendem Licht erstrahlte.  
Geblendet wandten sich die beiden Kinder ab, hoben die Hände um die Augen abzuschirmen. Doch nichts half. Was da aus der kleinen Metalltonne schoss kam einem ausgewachsenen Blitzlichgewitter gleich.  
Und dann, von jetzt auf gleich war alles vorbei. Das Erste, was dem Blauhaarigen Jungen auffiel, war, dass der Strom ausgefallen sein musste. Die Deckenlampe leuchtete jedenfalls nicht mehr. Zögernd schritt er auf den Ort des ungewöhnlichen Geschehens zu. Blickte blinzelnd in die tiefen des Mülleimers hinab.  
Was er sah ließ sein Herz für einen Augenblick aussetzen. Und danach mit mindestens doppeltem Tempo schlagen.  
Die kleine, grüne, sich bei seinem Anblick in ihren Panzer zurückziehende Schildkröte war eindeutig ein Digimon!


End file.
